Relación:Finn y Mercedes
La relación entre Finn Hudson y Mercedes Jones es una relación de amistad que ambos tienen. A ambos se les conoce comúnmente como Finncedes al combinar sus nombres (Finn/Mer'cedes'). Información General Finn y Mercedes se conocen en Pilot, después de que Finn entrara a New Directions. Aunque al principio hubo disgusto por parte de Mercedes ya que no quería cantar solo coros mientras que Finn y Rachel tenían los solos, aunque al final admite que Finn canta bien. En algunas ocasiones Mercedes ha mostrado afecto por Finn diciendo que el es lindo, así como en I Kissed A Girl, después de que Finn se disculpa por su comportamiento con Brittany y dice que quiere seguir siendo amigo de ellas. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|left|Mercedes discute con Finn. En Pilot, Mercedes interrumpe la interpretación de Finn y Rachel de You're The One That I Want diciendo que ella en Beyonce, no Kelly Rowland, pero el sr. Schue le dice que es solo por una canción, Kurt añade que además es la primera que hacen bien, por lo que Mercedes se calma y le dice a Finn que tiene talento. Mas tarde, cuando Finn vuelve a New Directions, Mercedes pregunta que si se perdió a lo que Finn le dice que no quiere ser como los demás y tratar a otros mal. Entonces le pide a Mercedes que si puede ayudar con el vestuario, a lo que Mercedes contesta que solo vea como está vestida. Mercedes le dice a Finn que da muchas ordenes y le pregunta que si que hará el, a lo que Finn dice que tiene la música. Al final, cantan juntos durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance En Showmance, Mercedes y Finn cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Luego, Finn hace los coros junto con Kurt, Tina y Rachel mientras Mercedes, Artie y Will cantaban Gold Digger. Mas tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Mercedes, Finn y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. The Rhodes Not Taken thumb|Finn y Mercedes durante "Last Name". En The Rhodes Not Taken, Mercedes se entera por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que Finn es el padre. Ella, como el resto de sus compañeros de New Directions, esta verdaderamente sorprendida por esto. Mas tarde, Finn y Mercedes bailan juntos durante la interpretación de April Rhodes con New Directions, Last Name. Poco después, Mercedes y Finn, junto con Rachel, Artie y New Directions cantan Somebody to Love frente a toda la escuela. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Finn y a Mercedes. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Finn y Mercedes también son quienes le hacen frente a Sue y Will ya que estaban cansados de sus peleas. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Mercedes, junto con Artie, Tina y Rachel tratan de detener a Kurt de Finn, quien intentaba tirarle un Slushie a Kurt, aunque al final, Kurt se lo lanza a el mismo. Wheels thumb|left|Finn pasandole las hojas a Mercedes. En Wheels, Finn está sentado enseguida de Mercedes en la sala de coro, y este le pasa a Mercedes las hojas que Will les había dado. Ballad En Ballad, Mercedes le dice a Puck que deje en paz de una vez a Quinn ya que, a pesar de que el es el padre del bebé, Quinn eligió a Finn como padre. Mas tarde, Mercedes va en busca de Finn para decirle que le tenían preparada una sorpresa a el y a Quinn, entonces Mercedes, junto con New Directions, le cantan a Finn y a Quinn Lean on Me. Durante la canción, Mercedes para de sus asientos a Finn y a Quinn para que bailen con ellos. Hairography En Hairography, Finn y Mercedes, junto con Artie, Rachel y la escuela para sordos cantan Imagine juntos. Finn y Mercedes también están sentados uno al lado del otro durante la presentación de New Directions de True Colors. Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Push It'' de Salt-n-Pepper. Cantada con Rachel, Artie y Tina. (Showmance) *''Somebody to Love'' de Queen. Cantada con Rachel y Artie. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Imagine'' de John Lennon. Cantada con Rachel y Artie. (Hairography) *''Jump'' de Van Halen. Cantada con Rachel y Artie. (Mattress) *''Smile'' de Charlie Chaplin. Cantada con Rachel y Artie. (Mattress) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones. Cantada con Rachel y Artie. (Sectionals) *''Like a Prayer'' de Madonna. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt y Jesse. (The Power Of Madonna) *''Good Vibrations'' de Marky Mark & the Funky Bunch. Cantada con Puck. (Funk) *''Give Up The Funk'' de Parliament. Cantada con Tina, Artie y Kurt. (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' de Journey. Cantada con Rachel, Puck, Kurt y Artie. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Rachel, Artie, Puck, Santana y Kurt. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt y Santana. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z featuring. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Artie, Rachel, Puck y Santana. (Audition) *''One of Us'' de Joan Osborne. Cantada con Tina, Rachel, Kurt y Quinn. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols. Cantada con Rachel, Artie, Santana y Tina. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Last Christmas'' de Wham!. Cantada con Rachel. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Loser Like Me'' de Glee. Cantada con Rachel, Santana y Brittany. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On the Town''. Cantada con Rachel, Santana, Artie y Brittany. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Kurt, Tina, Rachel y Artie. (The Purple Piano Project) *''It's All Over'' de Dreamgirls. Cantada con Will, Santana, Kurt, Puck y Mike. (Asian F) *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Rachel, Quinn, Sam y Santana. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Tina y Santana. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights'' de Grease. Cantada con Sam, Rory, Sugar, Tina, Puck, Kurt y Santana. (Yes/No) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' de Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna/''R. Kelly''. Cantada con Rachel, Santana, Artie y Blaine. (On My Way) *''Stayin' Alive'' de Bee Gees. Cantada con Santana. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meat Loaf. Cantada con Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Brittany. (Nationals) *''You Get What You Give'' de New Radicals. Cantada con Rachel y Puck/Sam. (Goodbye) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garfunkel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Quinn, Puck, Santana y Mike. (Thanksgiving) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada ;Segunda Temporada ;Tercera Temporada Curiosidades Galería Finn_y_Mercedes_en_Pilot.png|Finn y Mercedes sorprendidos. Finn,_Mercedes_y_Kurt_Ballad.png|Finn, Mercedes y Kurt. Santana,_Puck,_Finn_y_Mercedes_True_Colors.png|"True Colors". Mercedes y Finn cantando To Sir, With Love.png|To Sir, with Love. Finn y Mercedes cantando It's All Over.png|It's All Over. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes